


Irrational Thoughts

by thats_my_bulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Namek Vegebul, Never Been Kissed, Suggestive Theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/pseuds/thats_my_bulma
Summary: Bulma invites a cantankerous Vegeta into her cave during a monsoon on Namek. She proves that she isn't afraid of him... in a very irrational manner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from the lovely galacticpridefulprincevegeta (from tumblr) 
> 
> If this one is liked well enough I may make another chapter ;>
> 
> (Edited! I finished it at 4am originally and noticed some poor editing upon reading it again lol)

Bulma rummaged through her pack, finding her emergency candles and lighting them before the sun entirely set, leaving her in an awful, dank cave without a light. She had had to abandon her capsule house several days past, and now she was _really_ roughing it, living out of her backpack and desperate for a bubble bath and a warm, soft bed.

Bulma lit her candles and then glared out at the man, _the alien_ standing in the pouring rain outside the cave entrance. He stood rigid, his arms crossed, his once gravity defying hair being weighed down by the monsoon showers so common on the god forsaken planet of Namek.

She was sick of the rain, sick of the green, sick of him. Vegeta _had_ been helping her friends, no doubt, but he was still evil. Still hell bent on destroying Gohan and Krillin, Goku and everyone on the entire earth after he gained immortality. _Including her_. How anyone could want to destroy someone so beautiful as Bulma Briefs was beyond her comprehension.

But despite all his threats, he had gotten her ragtag band out of some sticky situations lately…but for what reason? Especially after trying to kill them all only weeks earlier. And it infuriated her how he ignored her entirely, no man ever ignored Bulma Briefs. But Vegeta, the universal creep, did. Despite being a real stud, he was a _creep_.

And now Krillin, Gohan and Dende had went off, leaving her alone yet again. And as luck would have it, Vegeta would show up out of the blue, without a word or a glance toward her. She made a face as he scanned the area with senses she could never fathom, the rain pouring harder and faster than she had ever seen on Earth.

And there the creep still stood, out in the cold, soaked through and through, should she ask him in? No. Stupid. _That’s stupid…He’s a killer._ Bulma looked down at the closest flame, flickering, warm…dry. She sighed and looked back out at the Saiyan, whistling as loud as she could over the torrential shower.

“Hey! You! Come in here.” She shouted as he glanced over his shoulder, menacing, predatory. Like a hawk viewing a mouse. Bulma swallowed as he turned away, ignoring her. _Oh, you won’t ignore me again you asshole._

“Hey dumbass, get in here out of the rain before you drown!” She shouted angrily, huffing and throwing a nearby rock outside the entrance in frustration. It landed near his boots and he looked down, grimacing at the stone and then back at her before making his way toward the cave entrance.

“Damn it woman, what _do_ you want?” He growled, his arms still crossed as he walked over the threshold into the dry cave. She looked up at him as the rain puddled at his feet, her heart skipping a beat as she stammered.

“I…I lit some candles and turned on the space heater, its a lot warmer… _and dryer_ in here than it is out there.” She murmured as he let out a derisive ‘ _tch_ ’, taking a seat on a boulder opposite from her. She was at a loss for words as he turned his back to her, now wishing she hadn’t said anything to him at all if he was going to leave her in awkward silence.

But why…why had she asked for him to come in? What on earth was she thinking…asking a dangerous mass murdering alien inside her safe spot… _was it because he was handsome?_

Bulma curled her lip in disgust as she admitted to herself that, yes, that was _exactly_ why. And now she was stuck looking at his sculpted ass in the candlelight. And in silence. Awkward, strained silence.

-

“You really shouldn’t be burning those candles. Someone will see them,” He said after some time, startling Bulma and making her hit her head on the wall of the cave she leant on. He looked around and laughed mockingly “Ah, spooked so easily? Do I scare you so, woman?”

“No!” Bulma cried as he turned his body toward her, putting one gloved finger to his lips and scowling.

“Quit being so damn loud, I can’t believe you’ve made it this long,” He growled as she pouted, leaning back against the wall of the cave gingerly, “And you should be afraid of me. You would be stupid not to be.”

“I’ll have you know I’m a genius, buddy. I’m _not_ stupid.” Bulma snarled as he laughed, rolling his eyes dramatically. _How dare he roll his eyes!_

“Yeah, a _real_ genius.” Vegeta curled his lip in a snarling grin before turning back around, leaving Bulma fuming.

“Don’t you turn away from me you, _you dick_.” She blurted, leaning over and poking him in the back as hard as she could, all before realizing what she was doing.

“Don’t you dare touch me like that!” He hissed, turning on her in an instant, dropping down in front of her with his finger on her forehead as she gasped. It happened so fast she couldn’t see him move, and his face was now only a foot from hers, his hair dripping water on her leggings.  

“Oh my… _god_.” She swallowed, glaring into his coal black eyes, the candle light flickering off them wildly as her heart beat out of her chest. He narrowed his eyes as she knitted her brows together.

“I told you to be afraid of me.” He said under his breath as she pulled away from the wall, pushing his finger off her forehead and moving her face closer to his. _Irrational._ What she was doing was incredibly irrational… but she had to prove a point. She may be afraid of him, but she had to make him think she wasn’t.

“I’m _not_ ,” She started before placing her lips on his, running her tongue over his bottom lip as her stomach fluttered excitedly, _irrationally_ , “Afraid of you.”

His eyes widened as she kissed him gently, and he pulled away from her in shock, leaning back on his arms and gaping at her. _Ah, the shocked the reaction she was hoping for._

“Woman y-you are mad.” He stammered as she grinned wickedly. She had liked that more than she would like to admit to herself…She had liked it a _lot_. And she _was_ mad, she had to be. Why had she done that? Why did she want to continue doing that?

“Oh, you didn’t like it?” She smiled as knitted his brows together, but not making a move to back away from her.

“What…was that?” He swallowed as she gawked, not entirely comprehending what he was asking.

“What was what? I wanted to prove to you…”

“Why would you put…your mouth on mine….” He hissed, making a face as she sat up on her knees in front of him.

“A kiss? What! You never kissed a woman?” She laughed incredulously, her mind racing as she grasped his words. _He’s never been kissed!_

“Fuck this!” He growled angrily, embarrassed and moving away from her. Her heart skipped a beat as she grabbed his hands, stopping him as he looked down at the delicate fingers over his gloves. He swallowed again.

-

The woman was mad. That’s all there was to it. She was horny and out of her mind, obviously. He had promised to kill everyone on her planet… so why would she do such a thing? Whatever she had done with her mouth must have been a part of some weird, human mating ritual. _But_ … he had to admit to himself that it excited him. He had been around the universe, and had bedded many different alien women, but none had ever done something like _that._

Vegeta didn’t quite know how to handle the situation, but he wasn’t ready to pull away just yet…especially if this Earth woman was going to show him more of her _mating ritual._

“I’ll show you how it’s done.” She whispered, leaning into him…and he didn’t stop her when she put her lips on his again, an excited tingling pitching through his core at her touch.

Vegeta looked down at the woman as she repeated the process, her eyes closed as she rolled her velvety tongue over his bottom lip, giving it a slight nip which startled him slightly before she moved her body in closer. He breathed in deeply as she pressed herself against him, both of them on their knees as she pried his lips open with her tongue. He balked at the sensation, and started to pull away but she grabbed his hands gently, curling her tongue inside his lips, rolling it over his and causing his breath to hitch from the sensation.

She pulled away from him for a moment, opening her absurdly large blue eyes, blinking with a wretched charm he couldn’t pull away from.

“Now you try.” She whispered as he gritted his teeth, deciding on whether he should back away. It wouldn’t due to have his guard down on this planet…not because of some stupid horny woman and his wildly reckless urges. _Back away, now_.

He shook his head, clenching his fists before pulling his gloves off and throwing them on the blanket the woman had laid out on the cave floor. Frieza be damned, gods damn Frieza. This woman was gorgeous and _willing_ …and he wanted her. _Oh,_ yes, he wanted her on the cave floor, surrounded by fire and rain and stone. He wanted to part those creamy, long legs and show her what it was to be fucked by a Saiyan…

Vegeta took a deep breath before deciding where to put his hands, finally resting them on her hips as he leaned into her, cautiously repeating her previous actions, finding them satisfying. _Very satisfying._

He felt his groin stirring as her mouth opened, allowing his tongue entrance and finding her own teasing his. She pushed in further, kissing him deeply as he reciprocated, his hands distractedly making their way up her curves as she sucked on his bottom lip. He felt a fire well up within as she continued, running her nimble fingers through his damp hair as she pressed herself against him, sending a jolt of lust through his spine that he hadn’t felt in far too long. _Her heat was incredible, the kiss thing… unlike anything he had done before._

Vegeta began to run his hands behind her neck when he felt ki nearby. He pulled away from the woman instantly, glaring out into the pouring rain and knitting his brows angrily. _Gods damn it, fucking imbeciles._ The trio of idiots, Krillin, Gohan and Dende had returned.

Bulma opened her eyes wide, not understanding what was happening as Vegeta picked his gloves up, putting them on hastily and taking his place back on the rock. He leaned forward on his knees, trying to conceal his groin as the three chatted, coming to the entrance without an inkling of what happened. _Gods damn them. All three._

-

Bulma bit her lip, concealing her laughter as the soaked trio stopped dead in their tracks, glaring at Vegeta who only gave them a derisive nod. _Damn, that was close_ …she would never live it down if they had caught her making out with _Vegeta._

“What are you doing here?” Krillin asked the Saiyan before making a face at Bulma, still sitting on her knees.

“None of your business baldy.” Vegeta spat, turning away from the shorter man. Bulma smiled as Krillin scowled, still trying to process the situation as the two children sat in the opposite corner and chatted cheerfully.

“I invited him in out of the rain, I guess he came looking for you three. He wouldn’t talk to me, you know how he is.” She grinned as Krillin gave her a skeptical look. She knew that he had a suspicion about the situation, especially since she was sitting in such an awkward position…

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her and she gave him a flirtatious wink. He curled his lip and turned his head away from her… and she knew he was feeling as frustrated as she was.

Oh, she wanted to teach him more about the ways of Earth very soon. _As soon as possible_. It was totally irrational, oh hell it was completely _stupid_ to be so attracted to him. He was an appalling person, a killer, an ego driven madman… But then again, she had always been attracted to the bad guys.


End file.
